


Day 219 - The great pretender

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [219]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Or not, Orgasm, Sex Talk, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“John, have you ever faked an orgasm while being with me?”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 219 - The great pretender

“John, have you ever faked an orgasm while being with me?”

John, by now used to unusual topics like this over breakfast, lowered the paper.

“Where is that coming from all of a sudden?”

“I read about it.”

“Are you browsing these strange discussion boards again?”

“Irrelevant. Could you?”

“What? Fake an orgasm? Yes. I’ve done it occasionally.”

“Why?”

“Depends. To get it over with when it really wasn’t working, or to spare someone’s feelings. Never with you, though.”

“Would you if I asked you?”

“Why would you ask me? Oh, of course. Research.”

“Yes.”

“So what? You want me to fake it next time we’re in bed?”

“No, not next time. I propose that we both do it twice within the next four weeks and see if the other notices.”

“You will never know.”

“You think you are that good?”

“I _know_ I am that good.”

John went back to his breakfast grinning, while Sherlock dove for his laptop to research fake orgasms.

Sherlock actually never found out on what occasions John only pretended to come. John caught Sherlock’s act the first time, because he went a little overboard with his performance. It was, however, extremely arousing to watch him do it and John was pretty sure that had Sherlock been an actor, _that_ would have won him a BAFTA.

**Author's Note:**

> Thr prompt was... wait for it... 'BAFTA'. ;)


End file.
